


【银土】极道血恋

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《极道血恋》的设定是少主银X护卫土，故事的内容有血腥暴力的地方，如果有不适的人，敬请绕路。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

大学毕业后，坂田银时用从养父那里得到的钱，和大学期间打工所得在浅草开了一间酒吧。酒吧的位置并不在闹市区，经营所得只够勉强度日，但是他很享受这种自由自在的生活。

享受着下午慵懒的阳光，吃着自己喜欢的甜点，静静的等待客人上门。酒吧的一角种植了许多大叶植物，在那里面安装了一张吊床，银时将身子窝里面，银色卷发略微蓬乱，与生俱来的赤色瞳孔微微眯缝着。午饭过后是他的午睡时间，清闲自在地渡过每一个舒适的下午。他并不确定这是自己理想的生活，但他很确定不想过上养父的那种生活。

养父掌管的吉田组，是活动在新宿一带的黑社会组织，管理着那里的色情、赌博场所。逼良为娼，断手断脚......或者比这更加残暴的事，对松阳组来说是常有的事，为了巩固自己区域的管辖力量，养父的双手染满了鲜血。

当然，坂田银时并不是对养父的做派有意见。只是，那不是他想要的生活。所以在独立以后，银时就提出要从那个“家”里搬了出来。

“松阳组出了大事必须回去。”  
除了答应这一条之外，还加上给养父养老送终的条件，坂田银时才能做自己想做的事。在浅草开店半年多以来，没有被任何组织骚扰过，连普通的闹事都没有发生过。这当然也是多亏养父的照拂。

“希望他老人家健康长寿啊！”  
到头来，依然没能完全脱离组织......坂田苦笑了一下，自言自语道。

难得的，午睡竟然做起了梦。  
梦境中的银时大约十岁左右，打破了养父心爱的花瓶。他跪在老人家面前，被戒尺打着后背。每打一下，钻心的疼痛让他忍不住掉泪。  
“银时，男子汉做错事就要受惩罚，给我忍着，不准哭！”  
“呜呜呜.......”  
“银时！从今天开始你就是吉田组的少主！”  
“父亲！我不！呜呜呜！”  
“要给我报仇！”  
“父亲！”

“呃！”  
忽然，梦境中养父满身鲜血倒在了他的面前，银时终于惊醒过来。他满头大汗，心跳快得要从胸腔中迸出来。喉咙干得几乎要着火了，正准备起身找水喝的银时，扭脸看到靠窗的沙发上坐着四个穿着黑西装的男人，他惊得从吊床上摔到了地上。  
“你们是、是什么人！”

“少主！您没事吧！”其中两个男人过来将他从地上扶了起来。

银时甩开他们的手，听见“少主”两个字他立刻就明白了，这是吉田组里的人。  
从吧台里端了杯冰水朝嘴里猛灌了几口后，银时注意到他们的手臂上缠着黑纱，这让他的心猛地抽搐一下，不祥的预感在心头弥漫开来。

“是……是不是我父亲他.......”坂田银时坐在沙发的扶手上，眼神可怕地望着他们，问到一半的话被胸腔里翻涌的情感梗住了。

这个领导模样的男人，默默地打开手边的箱子，银时暼了一眼里面的东西，是丧服、黑纱还有一些印鉴和钥匙。

“葬礼我会参加，但是印鉴什么的，还是让组里有能力的人掌管吧！”那些东西是组长才能掌管的，但是银时并没有想着要继承。

“坂田银时。”那个黑发男人站了起来，额前的深V刘海下，钴蓝色眼睛笔直地注视着他：“老当家已经指名你是下一任组长，如果你不回去，组里面会因为争夺组长之位爆发一场战争。”

“都什么时代了还要搞世袭制吗？我早就说过的吧！组织里的事，我不参与！”银时皱起眉，难以抑制满心的悲痛，而这个男人却忙着说什么继承组长的事，银时紧绷着脸瞪着他。  
“少当家！”那男人突然叫住他，因为情绪激动使得脸庞微微涨红：“你难道，都不想知道老当家是怎么死的吗？”

银时刚要离开，听到这句话如同惊雷在脑海里炸开。他缓缓地转过身，赤红的瞳孔死死地盯着那男人。

“你说什么？”那声音冰冷彻骨。

“老当家……是被暗杀的。”男人停顿了一下，或许是银时的眼神太可怕，他移开了眼睛，低声说道：“老当家……在家里被人杀了，身上被捅了……13刀——”

“你说什么？谁干的！”坂田银时粗暴地打断他，一把揪住那男人的衣领，像只受伤的野兽般咆哮着。

“老当家被人捅了13刀！”那男人的眼眶里泛起了泪，强忍着愤怒嘴唇颤抖着又重复了一遍，任由银时摇晃着身体他挺直的脊背纹丝不动。“我们没有找到凶手，所以……所以！我们希望少主你能回去主持大局。”

那黑色的丧服像是在嘲笑银时没有担当，衣服上摆放的几把钥匙仿佛还染着老当家的血，银时艰难地吞咽了一下，松开了抓住男人衣领的手。事到如今，如果不接受当家人的职务，就连回去参加养父的葬礼都显得丢人现眼。

“少主……？”发现他看着衣服出神，钴蓝色眼睛的男人小声唤着他，其他三个男人都站了起来。

“你，叫什么名字？”银时抚摸着叠得整整齐齐的衣服，轻声问道。

“土方十四郎。”那男人答道，接着又补充道：“老当家生前曾经交代过我，如果有一天他遭遇不测，让我一定要保护你周全。”

“父亲曾经说过谁可能会害他吗？”  
“对不起，没有提起过。”  
“算了！从今天开始，你就跟着我。”银时将钥匙紧紧握在手里，一把抓起丧服：“土方，带着他们在外面等着我。”  
“是！少主！”

=============================

坂田银时的养父吉田松阳，已经被送去殡仪馆了。银时在他的遗体前呆了半小时，老人家像是睡着了一般安详的阖着双眼，他竟一句话都说不出来，心中被悲痛和愤怒充斥着，无以言表。

未免社团动荡，告别会设在当天夜里。银时作为儿子坐在灵台左侧，老当家最信任的助手坐在右侧。来祭拜的人当中，不少其他社团的老大，其中不乏语气冷淡举止粗鲁的人。

“老爷子，您走好。有机会的话咱们下辈子再斗吧！”一个30多岁留着一撇小胡子的男人，嘴里还嚼着口香糖，他忽然蹲下身子看着银时，阴阳怪气地说：“所以说，你就是吉田组的新任组长吗？哼，社团的事，又不是过家家，你还是去当你的酒吧老板去吧！”

听到他的话银时怒不可遏地握紧的拳头，那男人狰狞的脸让他觉得无比恶心，直觉告诉他，这人和养父的死一定有关系，想要出拳时，跪坐在他身旁的土方地拉住他的手，微微向那男人欠身致礼。

“这位正是吉田组新任当家，坂田银时。天照社的社长龍源天照先生，如果您和老当家告别完了，请在那边入座。”

“你这家伙！”  
看那男人走远了，土方才慢慢松开手，没想到银时反倒抓住了他那微凉的手：“去查一下他。”

“少主！松手！”  
土方的手被猛然抓住，显然被吓了一跳。

后面来致告别词的客人就快走到面前了，土方急得头上都冒出冷汗。银时忽然觉得他这认真过头的表情好有趣，不过现在不是逗他的时候。银时再次小声说道：“派人去查龍源天照，马上！”说完后，这才松开了土方的手。

冗长的繁缛礼节终于在三小时后结束，银时双膝酸疼地连站起来都很困难，土方和另一个助手将他拉起来的时候，银时又望了一眼灵台上养父的笑容，眼眶不禁湿润了。

===========================  
坂田银时在一群人的簇拥下，回到吉田家的住所，这是一个三层楼的独栋别墅，银时已经好几个月没有回来过了。

“你的房间，老当家每周都会让人打扫卫生，他应该……一直在等着你回来。”土方打开客厅和卧室的灯，语气中透着忧伤。

银时还在怀念地环视着房间，土方扯开领带继续说：“少主，赶快睡觉吧！明天还有很多事要忙。”  
他一边说一边开始脱去衬衣，赤裸着上身朝客卧的浴室走去。

真是个失礼的家伙！  
主人都还没说可以睡了，护卫竟然已经开始脱衣服了？银时不悦地正要骂人，抬眼就看到了土方结实的脊背，紧窄的腰上束着的黑色皮带有种说不出的性感，白天穿着衬衣看不出，这家伙的身材原来这么好吗……

银时半张着嘴说不出话来，但是土方已经察觉到他那异样的目光，轻叹了口气转过身，淡淡地解释着：“没有找到凶手之前，我会一天24小时保护你，这也是老当家的安排。如果你觉得不舒服，也务必忍耐一下。”

“喂！你这是什么态度！啧，我不是那个意思——”原来土方以为自己不想他擅自留在这里，银时语无伦次地反驳着，话还没说完，土方已经关上了浴室的门。

土方的左胸上有一道刀疤格外醒目，侧部还有弹痕，在那白得不像话的皮肤上，伤疤就像是武士的勋章般展示着主人的英勇。

银时对已经他改变了些看法，简单洗漱后，决定再去和他谈一谈。悄悄打开卧室的门，才发现土方已经在沙发上睡着，平稳的呼吸和鼾声交错，毛毯随意地搭在身上。

银时躺在自己的床上想起下午在酒吧里，土方说起养父遇害时眼眶红红的样子，不由轻叹着：因为养父的事，他这几天一定也累坏了吧！

从明天开始，我就是吉田组的少当家，要尽快成为这里“真正的当家人”，我还有许多事要做……银时这样想着，不知不觉中进入了梦境。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

第二天早上，土方十四郎带坂田银时去了吉田组“办公”的地方——美洋夜总会的七楼，这里是当家人开会的地方。今天，这里的不仅有组里的干部，还有律师。

十几个人在长会议桌的两边正襟危坐，银时觉得空气像水泥一样凝重，土方示意他先坐下。  
“少主好！负责西街的狡口幸之助。这是账册。”  
“少主好！负责南街的竹宫有濑，这是账册。”  
“少主好！负责人事管理的永岛正也，这是花名册。”  
…………  
每个人依次自我介绍着，坂田银时无心去注意他们的名字和长相，他目光呆滞地注视着桌子上堆成小山的各种文件，看来继承吉田组比他想象的要复杂，而且他也没想到社团的管理竟然和公司差不多严谨。正在他觉得喘不过气来的时候，土方轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀提醒道：“少主！白鸟律师在叫你！”

“咳咳。您请说……”银时清了清嗓子，掩饰自己走神的尴尬。

“按照吉田先生的遗嘱，他名下财产的70%由您继承，30%用于社团运作。吉田先生在东京，横滨，京都的房产，您看一下，另外，这是银行账款……”

那个自称是吉田组专职律师滔滔不绝地讲述着财产的情况，银时忽然觉得头很疼，他抬起眼皮环视着周围，那些下属脸上的表情也各不相同。一提到钱，心里的不甘愤恨，嫉妒慢慢显露出来。

原来如此……银时不动声色地冷笑着，养父的死搞不好和组里的人也有关系。现在既然已经坐到这个位置上了，就算是现学也要拿出几分养父的气势。

待白鸟律师讲完后，银时将身子靠在椅子上，提高音量大声喝道：“从现在开始，大家暂时保持原来的工作不变，这些年我虽然没在组里，但是父亲的规矩我是知道的，要是有人在这个时候吃里扒外，别怪我不轻饶他！”

“是！”众人应声后陆续离开了。

“土方，我记得父亲有个秘书的，秘书呢？”银时看着桌子上那一大堆东西头皮都发麻。  
“新八！志村新八！”土方冲着里间的办公室吼了一声，只见一个戴着眼镜外表看起来斯斯文文的男青年，慌忙从里面跑了出来。

“少主！请问叫我有什么事？哇呜……”男青年望着银时，对他的银色卷发和赤色瞳孔露骨地表现出了好奇。

“这一堆东西，你帮我处理一下。不要用让组里的会计知道，另外聘请一个会计师看一下这些账册。”银时冲着会议桌努了下嘴：“一个星期的时间，我要把吉田组的脉络搞清楚。”

志村新八抱着账册等文件进了办公室，诺大的会议室就只剩下土方十四郎跟在他身后。从早上忙到中午，银时伸了个夸张的懒腰，将手枕在脑袋下面，双脚翘在桌子上，身体随着转椅轻轻摇摆着。

还真是一副吊儿郎当的样子呢！  
土方对他的松散感到有些失望，他轻叹了口气看着已经闭上眼睛的银时：“接下来，不应该去看看我们管辖内的会所吗？”

“你傻啊？”银时张开一只眼睛仰望着土方，依然摇晃着椅子：“现在才中午12点诶，你见过妓女那么早上班的吗？”

土方这才意识到自己的提议实在愚蠢，他避开了银时注视的视线又问道：“那么少主，中午吃什么呢？”  
“你看着点吧！我要睡一会儿。”昨夜睡得很不踏实，银时需要打个盹。

不过，等他醒来的时候，对刚才让土方帮忙点餐的决定后悔极了。

“喂......土方，你对我有意见可以提出来，这是什么意思？这东西能吃吗？！”银时看着眼前的套餐，差点没吐出来。香菇牛肉盖饭上面覆盖着一层厚厚的蛋黄酱，已经看不出是什么了。

土方平静地看着银时，没有回答他的问题，而是默默地端起他的盘子，将蛋黄酱搅匀后二话不说往嘴里送。不到十五分钟，两盘子盖饭全部吃完。

“少主，我已经吃完了，事实证明这东西是能吃的。”他轻轻地打了个嗝。

银时瞠目结舌地看着他，心里直嘀咕：这家伙是人类吗？那钴蓝色的眼睛里没有任何杂质，单纯直率得像个孩子，对于要做的事没有任何迟疑。  
真是个有趣的家伙......银时正想着，手情不自禁地伸向土方的脸，那男人条件反射般地向后退了一步，表情像极了讨厌人碰触的猫。

“这儿。”银时颇为尴尬地缩回手指，指着自己的脸颊，“有饭粒，蛋黄酱。”  
“哦、哦，谢谢。”土方掏出纸巾手忙脚乱地擦了擦。

“啊~啊~你把我的午餐吃掉了，现在我怎么办！”坂田银时瞪着他。  
“对不起！少主，我现在重新帮你定餐吧！”土方满脸的窘迫，这就掏出了手机准备打电话。  
“算了算了！我出去转一转，时间差不多了就去各个会所看看。”银时站了起来，一双没什么精神的眼睛忽然透出狡黠的光，他冲着土方使了个眼色：“我说你，跟紧点哦！”

他到底想干什么......  
土方跟在坂田银时后面转了几个小时了，他一共吃了两个大份的草莓芭菲，草莓蛋糕，好几串关东煮、鸡腿......总之就是不停地吃东西，买各种各样的东西。银时让他保持七八米左右的距离跟着，还要求尽量不要和他说话。暗中保护银时的意思，土方是明白了，但是这样毫无节制地购物.......他有些搞不懂了，不耐烦地啧了一声，继续跟上去。

“小宫天是我们管辖内最大的会所，固定来上班的女性有22人，男性14人。”

好不容易等到了傍晚，土方带着银时去了小宫天，走进包厢里他便开始介绍这里的情况。银时刚才注意看过这家店，外在装修的很低调，里面布置得像是个茶室，丝毫没有色情场所的淫糜感。银时愣住了，反问道：“唔？怎么还有男人吗？”

“咳咳！是的。”这个话题，土方说起来有些别扭，“少主放心，我们这里的上班的都是成年人，老当家定下的规矩，未成年人一律不准接客，欠下的钱......先去当餐厅的服务员，长大了以后再......”

“好了好了，我知道了。”银时打断他，忽然正色道：“让你查龍源天照的事怎么样了？”

“龍源有毒品生意，也有两个场子搞色情行业，他很喜欢玩女人，偶尔也会到我们的地盘上来光顾。不过那家伙下手狠，弄伤几个女孩了，老当家给他面子没有追究。上个月他又来的时候，还放话要把小宫天划到他的名下呢！”土方越说心情越郁闷，给自己点了支烟。

“狠话谁都会说，他说和老爷子斗是怎么回事？”银时展开双臂靠在沙发上问道。

“其实争的是小宫天的所有权，龍源天照提出要买，老当家不同意，龍源就不定时来找事儿。”土方停顿了一下，朝空中吐了口烟：“每次都弄伤我们的女孩，大概也是示威吧！”

“女人啊……你去找几个漂亮女孩，机灵点的，把我父亲的事搞清楚。要报仇，也不能平白无故当了别人的枪手。”银时拍了拍他的背。

“我去挑？”土方愣住了。  
“不是你难道是我？”银时挑着眉毛嚷着：“吉田组少主，给客人挑女孩？这不是笑话吗？”  
他含含糊糊地应了一声，默默地抽着烟。

突然， 这时候包房的门被人撞开了。  
一男一女闯了进来，银时刚想发飙却被来人惊住了，土方则立刻站起来退到了窗边。

“哟，这不是吉田的少当家吗？”  
龍源天照搂着女孩在银时身边坐下，他满身的酒气，咧着嘴笑着说：“第一次来看场子吧！小宫天的女孩真不错，我都想住在这儿了！”

“你玩得开心就好。要是有什么招呼不周的地方，尽管开口。”银时端起桌上的啤酒喝了两口，他注意到女孩大腿上的血痕，嘴角抽动一下。

“嘿嘿！这女孩真带劲儿，要不咱们一块玩！”龍源的额头上泛着油光，连眼角都泛红了，他脸上带着淫笑探入女孩的领口粗暴地抓揉乳房。

土方听来女孩的惊叫声立刻移开了眼睛。他非常担心银时会在这里和龍源发生冲突，那样的话吉田组少主因为女人和天照社打架将变成一个笑话。土方紧握这双拳，如果有必要，还是由他出手比较好。

“抱歉，我不喜欢和人家共享，特别是女人。”银时眯起了眼睛，不屑地瞥了一眼在他怀里挣扎的女孩。

“和那老家伙一个毛病，说什么不能共享，其实就是不行吧——诶！”龍源摸着下巴嘲讽着，银时做了个假动作将酒撒到他的身上。

“不好意思啊！我让人来帮你擦擦吧！”银时听他提起养父，血就像涌到脑子里一样。

“给你个面子叫你少主，臭小子你还真把自己当回事儿吗？”龍源鼓着眼睛骂着，伸手就去摸桌上的酒瓶。

不好！土方见龍源要动手，现在去抢夺瓶子都已经来不及了。他一个箭步冲过去扑到银时的身上——  
瓶子砸到了土方的头上，玻璃碎片飞溅开来。土方只觉得头嗡嗡作响，耳鸣声大作，能感觉到只有啤酒混着温热的血顺着头发淌下来。

而银时的脑袋被土方压在怀里，在他反应过来时土方已经替他挡住了龍源的攻击。

银时惊呆了，浑身僵硬着无法动弹。他的脸紧贴着土方的胸口，甚至能听见那剧烈的心跳。那淡淡的烟草气味混杂着土方的体味，还有让人安心的，温暖的体温扑面而来……尽管这时候并不适合胡思乱想，但是银时还是无法抑制地萌生了一个念头。

我想要他，我要这个男人。


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“龍源社长，如果您是来这里玩的，我们将你对待客人的礼仪对待您。如果您要弄伤我们少主，那就别怪我们对你不客气。”土方从桌上捡起一块酒瓶碎片，不顾自己满脸是血，杀气腾腾地瞪着龍源。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！不错嘛！主人不行，养的狗倒是很硬气！”龍源站起身来狰狞地大笑起来，鄙夷地看了银时一眼，搂着瑟瑟发抖的女孩离开了。

“你怎么样？！我叫人拿急救箱来！”包厢门关上那一瞬间，银时立刻扶着土方走进卫生间，帮他清理头发上的玻璃碎片。“我叫人来帮你包扎一下。”  
“找总台的小林百合子，她有办法。”  
银时扶着就地坐下，立刻冲了出去。

收拾好后，银时叫来秘书新八开车送他们回到住所。土方头上的创面并不大，但还是缠上了纱布。然而，银时亲眼看到血淋淋的事件后，心境受到了不小的冲击。坐在车上的时候，两个人一直都沉默着。

“今天晚上发生这种事，我们还要给她送女孩吗？” 客厅里没有开灯，土方坐在沙发上抽起了烟，卧室的门开着，他确定银时还没有睡。

“送。他找我麻烦无非是看不起我这个新任当家，和杀害我父亲是两码事。”银时语气非常冷静。

“少主，有些话我觉得有必要给你说一下。在组内没有理清楚之前，最好不要和其他组织起冲突。”

“这些事我知道，要不你以为我下午出去乱逛是为什么？”银时冷笑着，“让那些元老们觉得我不中用，才能放松警惕。借这个机会把暗中搞鬼的人、不服我的人一并清出去。所以，土方你要好好地跟着我干，不会亏待你的。”说完后，他忽然觉得此刻许诺很可笑。

“你就不担心我是那个搞鬼的人吗？”土方小声说着，将烟头熄灭。  
“呵呵，是吗？要说吉田组能信任谁，除了你，恐怕一个都没有。”

“.......”  
被一个认识仅三天的人如此信任，土方的心里激荡着暖流，被人信赖是很幸福的事。这种幸福感，他已经很久没有体会到了。脸颊微微发热，却不知道该说些什么。

“你进来一下。”  
“少主，什么事？”土方刚脱去上衣准备睡觉，听见召唤马上走了过去。 

“今晚就睡这儿吧！”银时已经将备用的被盖丢到床上了。“一米八的大床，两个人睡也不会嫌挤。”

“哈？”  
土方呆呆地看着已经躺好的银时，连忙拒绝道：“这、这不合适吧？”

“你头受伤了，今晚上搞不好还会发烧。你不睡在我旁边，怎么保护我？”银时的语气很强硬，最后又甩出一句：“要是再发生刚才那种情况，你在外面睡着，还能来得及过来救我吗？”

呃！土方脸上一阵白一阵红，因为少主说的都是事实，但是——再怎么想两个大男人人睡一块儿还是有点别扭。

“啧！还杵在那儿干什么！马上给我滚过来啊！”银时见他不动，只得态度强硬的命令。

土方只得走过去，背对着银时侧身躺好，疲劳驱使下很快眼皮开始打架，一开始的顾虑也变得不重要了。黑暗的房间里，只有月光透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，呼吸也渐渐趋于平缓。

“那个龍源天照，我一定要杀了他。”  
“……那不是少主你该操心的事……”土方心里暗暗吃惊，龍源用酒瓶砸过来的时候，他注意到银时的脸上变得苍白。这样的男人，要下手杀人吗？再说有他在，杀人的工作就不会让少主去做吧......

“头还疼吗？”  
“有点。”  
…………  
就这样有一句没一句地说着，不知道何时睡着了。

第二天早上。  
生物钟将土方唤醒，头上的创口隐隐作痛。浑身热得不像话，但是这感觉却不像发烧，如同有个火盆在怀里烘烤着。

这是什么……情况？  
土方慢慢地睁开眼，立刻为昨晚太过放松感到后悔。他怀里搂着的并不是火盆而是银时！自己的脸埋在银时的后颈窝里，整个身子和他的后背紧贴着，更让土方惊恐的是，他环着银时的右手下方，有个硬物正随着主人的呼吸脉动着，那火热的温度几乎烫伤他的手掌。同为男人的他当然知道那是什么，土方艰难地吞咽了一下，努力让自己冷静，要赶快从这尴尬的境地解脱出来。

他慢慢地抬起手，手腕突然被银时抓住了——  
“想摸就好好摸。”  
银发脑袋含含糊糊地出声，将他的手按在股间。

“你疯了？放手！谁想摸你，快放手！”土方慌忙想要抽回手，可是已经来不及了，他的一番挣扎简直就像是爱抚银时。听见男人的低喘声，他才停了下来。

“我的这个.......还可以吧！”银时将他的手拽进了自己的内裤，颇为得意地说。

“少主，我不是女人——！”被强制握住的银时的性器正兴奋地颤动着，土方意识到这样下去太危险了。他挣扎着想将手收回来的时候，银时猛地将他压在了身下。

土方被那充满情欲的双眼震慑，容不得反抗双唇便被覆住，饥渴且热烈得亲吻着，舌根被银时嘬得生疼，唇齿间津液灌注对方的口腔里。眼前的事情过于震撼，土方眼睛惊恐得张大，奋力地挣扎着。

两个大男人在床上拉扯着，没一会儿土方忽然停了下来。银时的手握住了他的命根子，粗鲁地揉弄着直到它完全勃起。无法逃避的是渐渐升腾起来的欲望，土方咬着牙也难以抑制自己的呻吟声，感官变得敏锐，被掌握在那火热的手心里。

“你湿了哦。”银时的拇指在那肉冠顶端画着圆圈，将那湿黏的液体涂开，调戏般地在肉茎上滑动手掌，却不给他应有的力道。

“别揉、揉了……我……”土方有些受不住地挺起腰，一双眼睛湿漉漉地望着他：“少主，不、不要做……”

想抱他，这种欲念从昨晚上就一直烧灼着坂田银时的神经。但是，土方现在的表情如此痛苦，一面被本能驱使，一面又对这种背德的碰触惊慌失措。

他昨晚保护了我，我现在在干什么？要强奸他嘛？这种事若不是心甘情愿，做起来还有什么意思！  
银时忽然想起了龍源抱着的那个女孩。

“别动！再乱动我现在就上了你！” 银时眉间抽搐了一下，声音低哑地说着。猩红的瞳孔瞪了土方一眼，接着扳过他的身体，面对面躺着。

“少主？这.....要干什么？”  
银时将碍事的衣物除去，两个人赤裸相对着。刚才听他说不做，还松了口气，现在又看不懂他要干什么，土方心里突然变得很没底。

“我儿子被你摸得受不了了，你也得负起责任来吧！”银时瞥了他一眼，扣住他的屁股拉向自己。

“那是.......误会！”土方脸顿时涨得通红，说起来的确是他摸了银时，变成这样他也有责任。内心无比纠结的土方还在想着道歉的事，下体忽然传来强烈的刺激，他发现自己的下体被人握在了手里，惊得说不出来：“少主.......你！”

“唔.......”  
这种事银时也是第一次做，两个尺寸相当的阴茎被他握在手里相互摩擦着，不一会儿两人的溢出的腺液弄湿了手掌。  
终于，银时见他不再折腾，白皙的脸庞泛起了情欲的红晕。忽然，他邪气地笑了笑，故意用紫红的龟头去顶弄土方那粉色的肉冠，另一只手将那胀鼓鼓的囊袋住在手里推挤着：“你这好色的家伙.......积了很多嘛！”

“我才没有......好色！唔.......”微微开阖的铃口被对方的性器戳刺摩擦，剧烈的性快感使得土方的腰轻颤着，像是要融化了般脱力。他不敢看这过分淫糜的画面，微眯着眼睛抓住银时的肩膀，喘着粗气语不成句：“我好像.......快要！”  
银时舔了下嘴唇，脖颈里不停地淌着汗，这是比做爱更加刺激的体验。他看了看手中土方的阴茎，涨得通红的龟头已经在爆发的边缘，而自己也忍耐到极限了。

“哇！哈......放手啊！”  
“再等一下！马上就好！”银时更加用力地摩擦着两人性器敏感的顶端。不消须臾，两人同时射了出来。恍惚中银时朝看了土方一眼，那人高潮时轻声呜咽着，眼神迷离得让人着迷。他一把搂过土方，温柔地亲吻着。

“呃！”土方咬了对方的嘴唇，猛地推开银时，股间一片湿黏让他窘极了，一言不发地起身朝卫生间走去。

“喂！我又没上你，干嘛生那么大气吗？”银时的嘴里顿时充满了血腥味，他捂着嘴疼得眉头拧在一起冲着土方嚷着，对方给他的回答是重重地一记摔门。

唉。搞砸了.......吗......  
主卧的浴室里传来水声，银时只得去客卧冲澡。其实土方的反应让他心里蛮不是滋味，看到土方露出那绝美的表情就算被土方揍一顿他也觉得没什么大不了的。但是土方内心是抗拒自己的，对于这个男人，应该再多花点心思。

可是......现在还有更重要的事要做，不是吗？

银时洗好后，发现土方已经去了客厅。他赤裸着上身，正在抽烟。肩背上结实的肌肉上还有未擦干的水珠。

“土方，你这是什么意思？”银时正在擦头发，半干的银色卷发乱糟糟地支棱着。气氛变得很尴尬，他注意到茶几上放着的匕首，心头猛然一紧。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“少主，我会遵守老当家的遗愿，保护你周全。但是......咳咳，刚才那种事请你以后别再做了。”土方拿着烟的指尖轻轻颤抖了一下，视线移到桌上的利刃上：“我不想，因为这种事弄伤你。”

“我知道了。”  
看得出他不是开玩笑，银时的脸色也沉了下来：“在你说要我之前，我不会再碰你了。”  
“谁会——”土方抬起头立刻反驳到。

“好了！我说话算数！”  
银时打断他的话，然后把毛巾丢进杂物篓，从冰箱里取出两瓶冰水，将其中的一瓶丢向土方：“龍源天照办公地址，住所信息，还有他常去的场子，今天下午5点以前报给我。”

“少主的意思，该不会现在要动手吧！”  
土方愣住了。他发现自己对坂田银时的性格误解，那银发男人身上隐约透出凶狠残虐的戾气，而那种气息和老当家很相似。

“当然不是！”  
冰水流入喉咙，银时冷静了许多。他坐到土方的对面，拿起那把匕首端详着：“别忘了挑女孩放在小宫天的事。我觉得很快，我会和龍源再次见面。”

============================

已经夜里一点多，坂田银时还没有从包厢里出来，土方十四郎有点受不了里面的莺歌燕语，走到了会所门口靠着墙壁抽起了烟。  
小宫天会所到了夜里，又变成了男女欢好的天堂，楼上三层都是为客人准备的房间，会所就是吸食那些娼妓们的血肉赚钱的，这是吉田组的主要业务之一。  
而他们的少主正在里面寻欢作乐。

坂田银时已经连续好几天在小宫天玩乐到凌晨了。每次出来都酒气熏天，一身的脂粉气息让土方感到窒息。最让人无可奈何的是，他还要负责送银时回去，将烂醉如泥的少主扔到床上。

有两次还看到他脖颈处的吻痕……土方咬着烟嘴，胸口直发闷。那种沉闷的情绪闪过，他又立刻骂自己想的太多：坂田银时是吉田组的少主，不管是玩男人还是玩女人，那是他的权利。虽然那次和银时共寝的事他一直没办法忘记，可是也说了狠话不能再有下次。那么，自己就更没有立场去管他这些事。

银时心里到底在计划着什么，他并不知道。但是组里的成员已经在议论纷纷，少主再这样下去，迟早要废了。  
到这里，土方叹了口气，朝空中吐了一个歪歪扭扭的烟圈。手表的指针已经指向两点半，他的心情越来越糟：“今天比平时更晚了……”

=================================  
龍源天照的住所距离小宫天三公里，他没有娶妻生子，道上得罪的人也很多，一天24小时都有保镖跟着他。龍源最信任的左右手，都住在他家里。也就是不除掉他的左右手，没有办法接近他。在土方告诉他这些信息之前，银时就猜到龍源天照不是个好对付的人物。

坂田银时思考了好久，终于想出了解决办法。包厢里，陪他喝酒的女人已经睡着了。现在是夜里12点20，银时决定出门了。他从口袋里取出一个小型播放器，按下循环播放的按钮，然后推开了包房的门。

一个半小时以后，银时回到了小宫天，前台的百合子帮他处理了外出的衣服。银时在卫生间里反复地洗手，手上明明没有沾到血，却总是有股血腥味。  
“可恶……真TM的恶心！”银时那没什么精神的眼睛，盯着镜子里的自己没好气地啐了一口。

酒不喝是不行的，要骗过那些老狐狸的眼睛，装醉当然行不通。  
也正好应了那句话：男人有时是必须要喝醉的。  
今晚上点的酒是高纯度的波本和血腥玛丽亚，银时咬着牙一口气喝了五杯。喝完之后嗓子像着了火一样，他在脑袋上胡乱抓了一把，扯开领带跌跌撞撞地向外走。

“土方那家伙，该不会已经回去了吧……”银时扶着墙壁慢慢向外移动，还没到会所门口，银时只觉得天旋地转，一头栽到了地上。

“土方先生！土方先生！您快去看一下少主吧！”  
领班百合子一边跑一边叫着，她的声音很尖，土方听到到立刻冲了进去。

啧！又喝醉了吗……土方太阳穴的青筋跳了一下。他正想办法把银时从地上扶起来，百合子小声嘀咕着：“就算是再猛，也不能天天这样啊！”

“唔？你说什么？”土方愣了一下，望着百合子。  
百合子撩开散落肩头的卷发，有些不好意思地说：“少主的包厢里啊，每天都听见女孩至少叫半小时呢！”她脸微微泛红，凑近土方小声说：“谁要是成了当家夫人？可真是性福啊！”

“是吗？”  
土方勉强扯出一个僵硬的笑算是回应。他深吸了口气，将银时背了起来。刚把银时丢到车子的后排座上，就听见开始打呼噜了。

直到把坂田银时弄上楼，都是不省人事的状态，嘴巴里哼哼唧唧地不知道说些什么。好不容易让他在床上躺好，那玩世不恭的英俊面容，此刻像个婴儿般无邪，而土方郁闷的心情基本上到了极限。

银时你这个混蛋！每天做爱......半小时以上，你他妈是种马吗？兔子都不吃窝边草，你每天去睡自己会所的姑娘，你到底有没有原则......  
土方的脸颊抽动了一下，心里愤愤地骂着。呆呆地看着银时好一会儿，他心里猛地咯噔一声：我.......在吃醋吗？！不可能！这绝不可能！  
被自己吓了一跳，土方拍了拍脸颊，摸到脸上的皮肤像火烧一样。

“土方，土方！”  
听见躺在床上的人在含糊地呻吟，土方赶忙走过去。银时一把抓住他的手嘴里语无伦次地嘟囔着什么，当发现他只是喝醉了而已，土方尝试着掰开他的手指，谁知道他竟像铁钳一样毫不放松。直到银时再次睡去，他才缓缓抽出自己的手。

三次了。 这是第三次，被银时抓住了手。  
我到底还能推开他几次？  
这天夜里，土方失眠了，直到后半夜才睡去。

叮铃铃！叮铃铃！  
天刚蒙蒙亮时，银时的手机一直响个不停，没有把宿醉的人吵醒却把客厅里的土方吵了起来。  
“喂.....少主喝醉了还没醒。”来电话的是负责平谷南街的竹宫有濑，土方揉了揉干涩的眼睛说道：“一大早来电话，是出了什么事吗？”

“龍源天照的副手小野康正，昨晚上被杀了！”  
“什么？！”土方心头猛然一惊。  
“少主醒了之后，你告诉他最近几天不要去小宫天，龍源正在四处找凶手呢！”

“.......知道了。”  
土方握着电话的手心泛起了冷汗，他注视着银时的脸。那银发男人姿势夸张地酣睡着，左手在肚皮上摩挲着，房间里酒臭还没散去，身上搞不好还有抱了女人留下的气息。

然而，这放浪形骸的表象背后，说不定隐藏的是一张白夜叉的恐怖面孔。  
土方的心跳渐渐加快，连呼吸都变得紊乱起来。


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

“龍源的助手，是你杀的吧？”

坂田银时从床上爬起来的时候已经快到11点了，酒醒后首先感觉到的是肚子饿了。刚刚走出卧室，土方十四郎就叫住了他。  
“你在说什么啊......”  
从壁橱的镜子里看到自己的卷发像爆炸了一样立着，银时眯起眼睛挠着脑袋，小声嘟囔着。

土方从阳台上慢慢转过身，偏着头一脸严肃地看着他：“你现在是吉田组的少主，你要做什么只要吩咐我就可以了。”

“我饿了。土方，帮我叫饭吧！”银时打开冰箱一看，里面只有纯净水，猛灌了几口冲着土方嚷着。  
“少主，你到底有没有听我说话！”见他充耳不闻的样子，土方忍不住上火：“你这样乱来，万一出了意外，你让吉田组——” 

“吵死了！谁给你说的我杀了龍源的助手？你看我昨天醉成那个样子，能杀人吗？”银时的头忽然剧烈疼痛起来，烦躁地打断他：“你不是一直守在包厢门口吗？看见我出去了吗？”

“我......！”  
坂田银时的一连串反问将土方逼得说不出话来，本来应该守在门口的他，一连四天守在那里，昨天实在受不了房间里银时和女孩的淫言秽语，才移动到会所门口。  
但是，如果不是银时做的，那么是谁做的呢？

“今早上5点多，竹宫打电话来，让我提醒你这几天不要去小宫天了。龍源正在四处找凶手。”土方从口袋里摸出烟，一边吞吐着烟雾，一边用另一个手机帮银时定餐。  
听到这话，银时愣了一下，惺忪的眼睛瞬间放出光彩。他冷笑了一声：“呵呵，是吗？那我可得好好感谢这位前辈的提醒。对了土方，女孩还没选好吗？”

“选好了，昨天就去小宫天了，百合子会把她们安排好。但是我觉得龍源再过来就不会是单纯玩女人了，你还是避一避比较好。”  
“有什么好避的，我还怕他不来呢！”银时不屑地轻笑了一下，将双臂展开打了一个大哈欠。

“咳咳！比起那些，你是不是先把衣服穿上！”看着那白得发亮仅着内裤的身体在客厅厨房到处走来走去，土方简直不知道眼睛往哪里看。  
土方那一本正经的样子，总让银时忍不住发笑。于是，故意走到土方面前双手叉在腰间：“怕什么？我又不是躶体，再说躶体你不是也看过了吗？”

“你真是——什么时候才能有个当家人的样子！”

土方钴蓝色的眼睛瞪得溜圆，银时马上想到了发怒的猫，他意义不明地冲土方笑了一下，然后径直走进浴室：“我先去洗澡了哦。”

淋浴器的水温度适宜，缓缓冲去银时一身的酒气，将他所有的细胞从混沌中唤醒。  
“啧！怎么还是有那个味儿......”  
银时反复洗着手，但是血污似乎一直都在，芬芳的沐浴液也遮挡不住血腥味。

龍源天照的助手是坂田银时杀的。   
所有的人都知道土方十四郎是他的贴身护卫，一旦土方离开了自己的身边，所有人的目光都会聚集到他坂田银时的身上。于是，在陪酒小姐的酒杯里下安眠药，事先录制好的sex音频，让所有人都知道他整日混在小宫天沉迷酒色，然后再抽身出去办事。这方法虽然很迂回，却是最安全的。龍源天照气焰如此嚣张，竟然敢在吉田组的地方用酒瓶砸少当家，且不说他和养父的死有没有关系，教训他一下是非常有必要的。  
还有，他打伤了土方。  
所以不能原谅。

龍源为人很谨慎，但是他的护卫们并不认识银时。毕竟是才上任没几天，连组内威望都没有建立起来的新人，谁能想到他会直接找上门去呢？  
坂田银时换了老人装带着眼镜还贴了胡子，面容稍作改变，手里拄着拐杖，那一头银色卷发更成了他的最佳伪装，不仔细看俨然一个上了年纪的外国人。他叫来秘书志村新八，在会所的后门（注：带有黑社会性质的营业场所基本都设有后门）接他，然后在距离龍源家100米的位置停了下来。一个江户时代样式的日式住宅，很难想象这样一个风雅的房子里住着一个变态的毒贩。

“少主，已经安排人查过了，龍源今天很早就回来了。”新八好奇地注视着他：“但是，您这是要做什么啊？”  
“你别问那么多！等会儿看我手势，我举起拐杖你马上就把车开过来！”  
“哦......”新八推了下眼镜，今天连车都偷来的，他隐隐感觉到少主要去办大事了。

“Ist das die Residenz von Longyuan?（这里是不是龍源公寓）”银时用蹩脚的德语说着。  
“不是，不是！走开吧！”门卫不耐烦地喊着，大半夜有人找错门让人恼火。

“Ich bin hier, um meinen Sohn zu finden.（我是找我儿子的），Das ist sein Bild.（这是他的照片。），儿子！”银时哆哆嗦嗦地从手机里翻出龍源天照的照片，嘴唇颤抖着终于迸出一个日语单词。

门卫根本听不懂德语，但是一看到老大的照片吓了一大跳，立刻用对讲机通告了小野康正。

“Ich kam aus Deutschland nach Japan，um meinen Sohn zu finden!(我从德国来，找儿子的)，Ich habe ihn schon lange gesucht.（我已经找他很长时间了！）”银时眯缝着眼睛一副老态龙钟激动地话都说不清的模样，因为语言不通，他只能连比带画。

事到如今， 小野也不敢贸然赶老人家走，万一真是龍源的父亲可是得罪不起的。他思考再三对门卫说：“你先上去跟老大通报一下。”

门卫急忙向住宅的大门跑去，而小野也被眼前的事情弄得一头雾水。银时假装咳嗽，左手轻轻按下了拐杖上的按钮，右手迅速从拐杖中拔出一把匕首，以迅雷不及掩耳之势刺穿了小野的喉咙，顿时鲜血喷涌，那男人连呼救都没来得及就倒下了。

银时在车上把染血的衣服换掉了，仔细一看不仅衣服上，还有假胡子、手套上到处都血。他回到小宫天的时候，百合子立刻将他的伪装的衣服烧掉了。

虽然他很讨厌血，但是杀人的快感却激荡着在他的胸腔。做完这件事回到包厢的时候，他竟然没有一丝惊慌。回头再想想龍源用酒瓶砸到土方头上的时候，自己那种复杂的心境，很可能并不是恐慌。  
或许是因为土方为了保护他受的伤。

银时关掉水阀，轻轻叹了口气，现在必须要打起精神来。今天晚上，恐怕还有一场避免不了的“应酬”等着他。

===================================

“少主，你吃那么多甜食.......没问题吗？”土方不敢相信地说，光看着他的嘴里就泛酸，忍不住吞咽了一下。

按照银时的要求，土方为他买回来草莓蛋糕，冰激凌、巧克力等食物，整个下午，银时就一边看电视一边吃东西，漫无目的地翻动着遥控器。除了给新八打电话询问账务的事，就是给下面的干部打电话让小弟们不要乱说话。

“糖分能让人放松，而且大脑喜欢糖。”银时目光呆滞地盯着银屏，将最后一大块巧克力塞进嘴里，邪气地笑着说：“等会儿去会所，可是要消耗不少体力的。” 

这家伙......又要抱女人了吗？  
土方没接他的话，脸上却不好看，他不动声色地叹了口气，默默地走到窗边望着夕阳：“今晚上还是去小宫天吗？”

“当然！龍源那家伙肯定会来，我要是不去的话，吉田组的脸面往哪里摆！”银时用纸巾擦了擦手，沉默了片刻抬眼望着他：“如果真出什么事的话，你会保护我吧！”

银时那语调突然认真的不像他，土方觉得必须要以同样的态度回应。他转过身来，蓝色的瞳孔中透出无比坚毅的眼神。  
“用我的命做保证。”

===================================

晚上八点，土方十四郎开车载着银时去小宫天。前台的百合子告诉他们，龍源天照一小时前就到店里了，按照土方的吩咐，百合子让那几个女孩去陪他了。

“他人在哪里？带来几个人来？”银时问道，百合子的脸色很不好看，看样子龍源已经闹过一场了。

“地王阁。他一个人在包厢里，保镖没有跟进去。”百合子朝门外使了个眼色，长睫毛闪出愤恨的光，“那不是，五个人站成一排......少主，来者不善啊，要叫人过来吗？”  
坂田银时想了一下，“土方，你让狡口幸之助把竹宫有濑看住了，如有异动格杀勿论，其他的人去守着龍源主要的几家店，这边要是处理不好，马上报警。”

“报警？”  
土方不解地眨巴着眼睛，毕竟黑道上的事很少会惊动警察，相对来说报警是比较没出息的做法，自己社团的力量不足以对抗时要么就自我解散，要么就归顺对方才是极道的生存法则吧！

“那是最后没有办法的办法嘛！”银时在后颈窝摸了一把，表情有些惨淡地笑了一下。他心里很清楚，真正到了没有办法的时候，说不定他也就不在这个世界上了。

地王阁在会所的最深处，也是规格最高的包厢了，很少有人会走到这里，所以走廊很安静。刚刚走到门口就听见TV的声音开得很大，龍源放浪的笑声和女孩的惨叫声此起彼伏。

“我现在要进去了，你守在门口。不要让任何人进来，能做到吗？”  
不难想象那个疯子在里面干了什么。银时整理了一下西装，像是做着最后的确认。

土方点了点头，从后腰摸出一把匕首塞到银时的手里，脸上藏不住的担心令他连看银时都不到：“这是给你准备的，拿着。”

“土方，你这家伙......干嘛现在来撩我？”  
看他那样子，银时心间荡漾了一下，皱着眉头嘟囔着。  
“混蛋！谁撩你—


	6. 第6页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“哦！少当家来了啊！我还以为你逃到国外去了呢！”龍源天照斜靠在沙发上，看见坂田银时进来，立刻露出惊喜的表情，咧着嘴扯出一个恐怖的笑容。

“什么意思？在我的地盘看到我很奇怪吗？”银时坐到了他的对面。

龍源给自己点了支雪茄，下颚的一撮胡子微微上翘，银时想起了好斗的公山羊。只见他一把扯过身旁的女孩，让她跪在自己的双腿间，焦黄的食指轻轻抚过女孩的嘴唇，又抬眼看了看银时：“既然来了，就一起玩玩吧！”

那女孩默默地拉开了他的裤链，将那丑陋的东西含在了嘴里。龍源一双眼死死地盯着银时的脸，很快脸上露出了奇怪的表情，就像是看着银时自慰一般令人想吐。

“你的嗜好还真是恶劣呢。”  
银时一双死鱼眼毫不退让地和他对视着，冷笑了一声：“我要是被人盯着看，可硬不起来。”  
“唔……是吗？我可听说你很猛。”龍源舒服得呻吟了起来，充血的眼睛透出了杀意，“会所里可都传开了！”

“啧！你到底想说什么啊！”

忽然，男人死死地按住女孩的头，用力地挺起腰。女孩从他腿间离开后，猛地咳嗽起来，脸上和头发上一片污秽，她强压着呜咽声用纸巾擦着脸上的精液。但是龍源却没想着结束，他将那女孩猛推到银时的面前。

“什么？”那女孩惊恐地看着龍源。

“去服侍你们少主吧！”龍源淫笑着，舔着嘴唇用雪茄兴奋地敲着桌子，“你骑到他身上去！”  
那女孩跪在银时的面前，满脸都是眼泪。吊带长裙的雪白胸口上有血渍，手臂上好几处瘀伤。坂田银时心中怒火翻腾，铁青着脸将那女孩一把推开，刚要站起来的时候，他看见了龍源手中漆黑的枪口。

“唔？这是什么意思？”  
银时重新将身体陷入沙发，冷漠地看着对面那个变态。

“少他妈装蒜！是你杀了小野吧！过来，把我老二上的东西舔干净，我就当什么事儿都发生，要不然你和外面那几条狗都得死。” 龍源摆出一个无可奈何的表情，又看了一眼旁边的女人：“当然，也有别的选择。坂田你干一炮让我看个实况。”

“嘁！让我操你倒是可以考虑！”  
银时厌恶地啐了一口，趁着银屏上光线暗下来的瞬间朝龍源扔去两个抱枕，整个人迅速地弹跳起来，凭借着自己的直觉躲开龍源可能射击的方向。

砰砰！  
随着两声枪响，抱枕里的填充物像雪花一样四溅开来，银时绕到沙发后面，猛地扑向龍源，用臂弯扼制他的脖子，但是那家伙手里握着的枪开始四处乱射。这么近的距离，如果射中金属弹道有可能反弹，三个女孩子吓得抱头大叫起来。

昏暗的光线中两人相互拉扯，银时找到机会从后面绕到了龍源的正面。银时用手臂摁住龍源的脖子，另一只手想要抢夺那人的枪，谁知那人死都不松手。

“龍源天照！我父亲——是不是你杀的！”  
银时将他的拿枪的手向上举起，那几个女孩蜷缩在墙角竟没有人敢过去夺手枪。银时只好死命地压着那男人的喉咙，赤色的瞳孔宛如发狂的野兽般恐怖，想必没有时间靠女人问出事实了，他决定亲自问这个变态。

“不......是！不是！”  
龍源哑着嗓子吼道，他的脸憋得通红，充血的眼珠露出濒死般的表情，抬起右膝朝银时的侧腹猛撞了几下。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
强忍着腹部的疼痛，银时蛮横地扳开他的手指，硬生生将龍源的食指掰断 ，手枪掉落在了地上。拼命挣扎中龍源的左手摸到了银时别在后腰上的匕首，利刃被他夺去来不及躲闪，左臂上被划出一道长口，鲜血顺着手背滴落到地上。  
龍源手指骨折，加上被掐住喉咙，此刻的他因缺氧有些站不稳，银时趁机抬起右腿横扫他的下盘，而龍源天照更像是一个疯子般举着刀朝银时猛刺过来。

包厢里，TV的巨大声响将打斗声、女人的哭喊声淹没了，银时一刻不敢放松地和龍源周旋着。这时候，他忽然注意到到掉落在沙发角落里的手枪，心里默默地想着：

土方，他会没事吧？

==================================

半小时前。  
银时进入房间后，土方立刻和组内其他人员取得了联系。狡口幸之助得到的命令是立刻将竹宫有濑控制起来，其他干部则分别去蹲守龍源的场子。而他的任务，无疑就是要对付外面龍源带来的几个保镖。

土方嘴里叼着烟，往枪膛里压着子弹，检查好保险后，又将装匕首的皮套扣打开。在近身搏斗的时候，他更习惯于用双刀。但是，今天他把其中的一把给了银时。

里面不知道是什么情况……  
土方正心神不宁地在走廊里踱步，距离他七八米有个圆弧形的走廊拐弯处，出现两个人的影子。他悄无声息地拔出手枪，站在安全通道的侧墙。

大概是他们的老大安排了进攻的时间，那两个人举着枪刚刚从弯角的阴影中走出来，土方立刻朝他们开了枪。

其中一人应声倒地，另一人立刻朝他射击。那人连开了五枪，子弹打在墙壁上使得石块飞溅，巨大的冲击力令土方产生了耳鸣。他慢慢蹲下身，从地上捡起一块石头，朝斜对面的杂物间砸去，那男人条件反射一般朝那边连射了两枪。

就是现在！  
土方箭一般闪出去瞄准那男人的脑袋开了枪。保镖的血溅到墙壁上，随着他倒地鲜血在他身下晕开。

应该还有三个人，土方握住手枪的掌心泛起了汗。这时候，房间里似乎传来了枪响。银时——！他心中猛地一颤，轻声叫着少主的名字，朝地王阁的方向望去。

砰！砰！  
从消防通道的方向射来的子弹，从土方的左臂穿过，土方一脚踹开杂物间，躲了进去，顾不得左臂血流如注，从猫眼望着外面：三个男人举着枪从楼梯间慢慢走出来 ，背靠背全方位防守着，慢慢地朝地王阁移动。  
必须要找到屏障才行。土方四处看着，注意到小房间的角落里有一个上下两层的放着置物箱的推车，那是为了收集包厢杂物准备的。

土方猫着腰将小推车推出去的瞬间，枪战便开始了。

借着这不太管用的遮蔽，土方用最后一颗子弹射中了其中一人的心脏。敌人并没有给他换弹夹的时间，他只好用推车强行将另外两人撞开，迅速拔出匕首扑过去和他们肉搏，左臂中弹的他很快就落了下风。忽然，一阵强烈的头晕目眩伴随着疼痛袭来，一个男人的拳头砸中了土方的太阳穴。

在他跌坐在地上之前，用尽全力朝其中一人的身上刺了一刀后，大脑出现了短暂的停顿，视线变得很模糊，轻微脑震荡的他站不起身来，右手上温热的液体不知道是不是自己的血，身体痉挛般的抽搐了一下，这时候他听见了子弹上膛的声音。

“用我的命保证。”  
土方的嘴角微微颤动了一下，心间满是不甘。  
竟然这么轻易地就死去吗？真是丢脸啊，连少主交代的任务都还没有完成……连道别的话都没来得及说，至少说声对不起啊......  
他缓缓闭上眼睛。 

这时候，地王阁的门打开了。有人大声喝道“住手”，土方听见子弹的嚣叫声，肩膀传来巨痛，他紧紧咬着牙关，努力辨认着出来的人是谁。朝他开枪的人愣了一下，土方抓住机会，用背紧靠着墙壁发力，拼命站起来将手里的匕首捅进了对方的胸膛。一连插了好几刀，直到那人不再动弹。

出来的人是坂田银时。土方坐在地上终于松了口气。

坂田银时用枪戳着龍源天照的脑袋，看着走廊里到处是弹痕和血渍，恨恨地说：“喂！把我的地方搞成这个样子，你满意了吗？”

“啧！谁管你！”龍源梗着脖子咆哮着，“我劝你放了我！今晚上2点，我的弟兄们要是接不到我的电话，吉田组就准备一场战斗吧！”

“十四！十四！你怎么样？”银时看着呆坐在血泊中的土方，急得吼起来。  
“少主，事情办妥了。”土方点了点头，轻声回答着，那样子看起来很虚弱。 

银时看到土方浑身是血，他不知道土方到底伤成什么样， 猩红的双眼露出了死神发怒般的神情。  
“龍源天照！我操你妈的！！”  
砰！砰！砰！砰！  
坂田银时脸色气得发青，嘴唇颤抖着骂着脏话，连开了四枪。子弹穿透了龍源的双肩和双膝，那男人倒在地上像一只濒死的鱼一样痉挛惨叫着。

“坂田银时！你有种就杀了我！”龍源嘶吼着。  
“哼！你慌什么？”银时摁住他的脑袋，用枪口抵住太阳穴：“最后一遍！吉田组的老当家是不是你杀的！”

“不是！老子敢做就敢当！！老子要杀人需要用那么卑鄙的手段吗？”

龍源天照没有说谎。这种变态的男人，会明目张胆骚扰，会做各种侮辱当家人的事，但是暗杀.......却不是他这种人会做的事。

“龍源天照，从今以后别让我再看到你。要是再敢来惹事——”银时扳过他的下巴，声音犹如从地狱传来，手枪顶在他的裤裆里：“可不是断子绝孙那么简单了！”


	7. 第7页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

龍源和他对视了几秒，手脚都无法动弹的他，现在好像没有谈判的筹码。他忽然冷笑起来：“坂田你这个混蛋，还真有几分像老当家！”  
银时没有理会他，从手推车拉了条毛巾把手枪上的指纹擦干净，丢到龍源的肚子上。

“百合子，让人把尸体处理掉，叫救护车。”  
银时先给前台去了电话，接着立刻给狡口幸之助去了电话，“你把竹宫绑好了，等我消息。”

“十四，别睡啊！你可别睡！”  
土方看着银时手忙脚乱帮他止血，一面慌张地喊着他的名字。在送去医院的路上土方默默地想着，老当家的决定是正确的，坂田银时确实是担任少主最适合的人选。

=============================

三天后。  
“什么呀！这就出院了吗？”坂田银时一进房间就嚷起来了。

今天是坂田银时开车把土方从医院接回来的。子弹贯穿了他的肩膀，幸运的是弹头没有留在骨头里，其他的皮外伤只要做好止血消炎就没问题。  
土方将披在身上的外套脱去，露出肩膀上缠着厚纱布，轻笑了一声说：“真是抱歉啊，并不是重伤。”

“你这家伙在胡说什么啊！你当时浑身是血的样子吓死我了，我还以为他们把你打成马蜂窝了呢！”银时走到土方面前，如释重负地抱住他：“不管怎么说，你没事真是太好了！”  
“呵呵，那些都是他们的血。”  
银时将头埋在他的肩头，双手轻轻地抚摸着他的背脊。察觉到这气氛有些不对，土方连忙将他推开：“你先别闹，我还有事要问你。”

“你是要问我为什么要捆竹宫吗？”银时揽着他的背在沙发上坐下。  
“是，竹宫在组里七年了，有相当的人望，你要是不交代清楚，恐怕很难服众。”

“新八找人把帐目对清楚了，竹宫假造名目，悄悄将不少钱转移去了另一个公司。哦，现在可以告诉你了。没错，龍源的助手是我杀的，我本来计划神不知鬼不觉除掉龍源，结果出现了意外啊。” 银时将头发向后捋了一把，接着说道：“但是龍源天照得罪那么多人，不可能一下子就知道是我干的。”

“你是说竹宫得到这个消息后，就故意暗示龍源是你做的吗？”土方摇了摇头，不太相信他说的，“但是他又为什么要来电话让你不要去小宫天？”

“我如果真的躲起来，岂不成了缩头乌龟？所以就变成两大帮派的头目硬碰，不就变成现在这个样子！” 银时冷笑了一声：“我如果没能制服龍源，那我恐怕要被那变态杀了吧？但是如果我那天就杀了龍源，道上的人会怎么看我？一上任就锋芒毕露，干掉了天照社社长？呵呵，我又不傻。”

“……”  
没想到坂田银时在行动以前就想了那么多，土方怔怔地看着他，摸了支烟给自己点上。

“竹宫的意思很简单，要么借我的手除掉龍源，然后联合老家伙们弹劾我。要么借龍源的手除掉我，他凭借资历上位。真是的，好险好险......”他撇了撇嘴，“差点就被人当了枪使。我父亲，多半是被他杀的。”

“那你接下来怎么办？” 土方钴蓝色的眼睛眯缝着。

“接下来？”  
银时转过脸，眼神忽然变得很炙热，在土方裸露出来的皮肤上滑动着，然后慢慢靠过去。土方的脸微微一热，不由自主地向后移了一点，但是那男人得寸进尺，终于将他逼到沙发的角落。银时嘴角扬起一丝浅笑：“接下来我要抱你。”

“喂......！我还伤员呢！”土方的抗议没有起到任何效果，银时含住他的耳垂舔了几下，耳畔传来滚烫银时的呼吸，他不禁皱起了眉头。

“我说过的吧！龍源的事解决完，我要抱你！”银时在他的唇瓣上亲吻着，揽住他的腰故意用下半身去蹭他，猩红的瞳孔里赤裸裸地表现出情欲：“我等不了了！现在就要你！”

“你放开我！”  
土方忽然想起前段时间银时在小宫天的放浪行径，心里堵得厉害。他一把将银时推开，不小心扯到了伤口，眉头拧成了一团。

“你到底在闹什么别扭啊！”银时的手叉在腰间，一双死鱼眼焦急地看着他，满脸的不解。

“比起我这样的.......还是抱女人比较好吧！香的，软的，摸起来也更舒服。说的也是呢，现在以你的身份，想要什么样的男人女人都能搞到吧！”土方索性把不满一股脑儿全部发泄出来，他转过身望着墙角的植物，愤愤地说着：“但是，你是吉田组少主，不要整天只想着床上这点事儿！”

“诶~~原来你在吃醋啊！哈哈哈哈哈！”银时忍不住笑了起来，重新抱住土方的背：“你要是真那么想，看着我的眼睛再说一遍！”  
“混蛋！谁吃醋了！”

土方急得脸都红了，银时赶忙抱紧他不让他乱动：“你这家伙原是这么看我的吗？哈哈哈哈，没想到这把戏就把你骗着了吗？”

说到这里，银时从衣帽架上的外套口袋里翻出一个小型播放器，按下按钮后——  
女人的娇喘，男人的呻吟声，还有含糊不清的对话。太过香艳的叫床声令土方忍不住闭上了眼睛，他连忙把那个东西关上：“竟然用这种东西——你真是......”。

“跟我过来吧！”  
银时拉着土方的胳膊带进了卧室后，立刻开始扯他的皮带，土方打开他的手：“衣服，我自己会脱。”

“唔，终于肯了吗？”银时的手在他的腰间摩挲着，被那细致的皮肤深深吸引了。  
“对你来说，这是迟早的事吧！”土方瞪了他一眼，“这么好色的少主，我还是第一次听说。”  
“大家都是男人，说话别那么难听啊！”眼见着土方最后的遮蔽去除，银时立刻欺身压了上去。

两人的赤裸相对，土方如临大敌的紧张感根本掩饰不住。银时俯身在他腿间，半开玩笑地说道：“他们说我起码要做半小时呢！不想试试吗？”火热的唇在侧颈贪婪的亲吻着，小心地避开伤口，在他雪白的胸膛上印下点点红梅。

“啊……这有什么可得意的.....”  
乳尖处忽然传来湿软的触感，被男人噙住大力吮吸着，灵活的舌尖沿着乳晕一点点拨弄，不一会便圆润的挺了起来。从胸口处传来尖锐的快感令土方无所适从，断断续续地呻吟着。银时对土方的反应兴奋不已，手顺着腰线向下探去。

“你硬了哦。”将那完全勃起的阴茎握在手里，银时故意上下捋动着调侃道：“你这里好敏感！”  
“啰嗦！唔......”土方觉得心都要跳出胸腔了，看银时那副游刃有余的样子恨得直咬牙。

“我喜欢你这个，欺负它的时候你耳朵都红了。”银时的舌头压住土方的乳首顶端来回骚动着，那小小的一粒已经胀大了一倍。土方的脸上泛起潮红，更让他难以理解的是，身为男人的他，竟然会觉得乳首被爱抚得很舒服。

“你、你变态吗……要做就快做……呀！”土方嘟囔着，忽然银时将柔嫩的乳尖咬在齿间轻轻拉扯研磨，疼痛感引发更强烈的性快感令他颤抖地惊叫出声。

“在床上逞强没好处哦！男人做爱是要用这里的哦！搞不好会受伤的！”银时的掌心沾了不少土方溢出的粘液，手指向下滑过囊袋的位置，按在那蕾心的地方轻轻揉弄着。


	8. 第8页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 

“诶？哈……！”土方不是不知道男人之间做爱是什么样的，但是自己亲身感受起来和网上面的资料是两回事。银时扳开他的腿，手指慢慢向里推进，他全身顿时紧绷，额头上的冷汗都下来了。

“可恶！很疼吗……你这样没办法做啊！”  
银时一根手指动起来都很困难，低头再看他，腰腹轻颤着那性器正可怜地流着泪，那粉嫩的颜色甚是诱人。银时忽然将头俯下去，含住那肿胀的前端吮吸着。

“哇！少、少主！你放开……啊！哈……别吸……”  
下体突然被银时的口腔包裹住，灵活的舌尖扫过柱身的每一处，最后在铃口的位置戳刺着。土方已经没办法思考了，语无伦次地嚷着。正在他沉迷于前面被爱抚时，银时逐渐增加的手指。  
土方的体味就是最好的春药，刺激了银时的感官。他一面在肉穴里探索着，一面贪婪地品尝着情欲的甘露。触摸到某处的时候，他听见土方的呻吟声突然变得高亢起来，便放那涨得发红的阴茎，将下面鼓胀的双丸轮流吸进嘴里亵玩。

“放、放开！”囊袋因为情动胀大后周围的皮肤敏感度会升高，快感如同狂风暴雨般强烈起来，而银时的手指更是按摩着肉穴深处令男人疯狂的所在。土方大张着嘴巴拼命呼吸着，高潮来势汹汹，他连喊叫都没来得及，黏浊的精液就喷射到了银时的脸上——

“喂！你是魔鬼吗？咳咳！”银时一面嚷着，慌忙去取纸巾擦拭。  
“对、对不起，都让你不要.......”土方尴尬地望着少主，射精的余韵令他全身泛起了红晕，被汗浸湿的肉体显得格外淫糜。只见银时一把将他拉到自己的身上坐着，土方钴蓝色的眼睛里写满了不解：“这是什么意思？”

“自己坐上来。”  
“坐上来？”  
“是用这里。我要进去！”银时探入他的腿间，在那后穴又摸了一把，土方的臀部本能地晃动了一下。银时摩挲着他的腰，柔声安抚道：“你肩膀受伤了，暂时只能用这种姿势，委屈你一下吧！来！”

土方没有答话，犹豫片刻后将银时硬挺的阴茎扶起来，刚刚碰到自己的身体他便紧张地浑身僵硬。肉冠部分慢慢顶开紧窒的穴口一点点进入，陌生的饱胀感里他忍不住叫出声：“啊——！这样.......不行的！”  
“放松点！十四！”土方那里好紧，刚刚进去一半微微颤动的火热肠道就差点让银时射出来，他前额的青筋暴起努力调整的呼吸，紧紧扣住土方的腰向里挺进。  
待完全进入时，土方臀部的肌肉紧绷，为了让自己好受一点，轻轻地起伏着。  
“好热，好舒服！”银时可受不了他这样“缓慢”地折磨，坐起身来搂住他的腰用力向上顶去。  
“啊！”大约是碰到好地方了，土方的大脑里闪过点点火花，眼角难以承受地泛出泪，腰部更是本能地向前，谁知这一动将自己刚刚勃起的性器顶在银时的小腹上，他窘迫地低吼着：“你、你慢一点......混蛋！”

银时笑了，赤色的瞳孔里映出土方的样子。他腾出手握住两人间不知所措颤动的性器，模仿着自慰的动作滑动着，将那湿漉漉的肉冠部分攒在掌心搓动。伴随着手里的动作，肉穴里开始慢慢收缩。银时舒服地轻叹着，喉咙间传出粗重的呼噜声，汗珠大颗大颗地顺着脖颈滴落到土方的腹部。

“好棒！十四，以后就只能和我做！听到——没有！”银时搂着土方的脖子，命令道。他拉着土方的手探到下面两人连接的地方，让摸到自己性器的根部，咬着他的耳垂轻笑着说：“这么好色的身体.......你是怎么忍到现在的！”

“少、少胡说八道！谁好色啊！我又、又不是你......啊！别碰那里——我好像......”会阴处被两人的体液浸染得一片狼藉，当他碰触到自己完全被打开的淫液四溅的身体，土方羞赧地闭上眼睛。

“等着我......一起！”可恶！你这里面好舒服！  
怀里的男人那钴蓝色的眼睛犹如深海中的宝石般闪耀着迷人的光，他眉心紧蹙，布满红晕的脸上湿漉漉一片，樱红色的唇瓣间溢出的呻吟声如泣如诉。土方脸上的表情真是魅惑至极，被他迷惑的银时，嘴角扬起一丝心满意足的浅笑。

“哈......哈.......”土方忽然感觉到正在侵犯自己的东西又涨大了几分，紧紧抱着银时的背惊喘起来，似乎除了抱紧银时没有别的办法纾解身体的亢奋。

在沉重的喘息声中，两人达到了高潮。  
土方的头发被汗湿透了，性器抽搐中射出的精液洒在他的小腹 。他将身体的重量交给银时，意识也有些模糊了。此时，心中充斥着“得到”的满足感，来自某处的不适和疼痛似乎都不在重要了。

“十四......十四！”  
银时搂着怀里轻颤的土方，情难自禁地呼唤着他的名字。环住他背部的手掌有种异样的湿黏感，接着银时闻到了血腥味。脸色大变的银时慌忙将他从自己身上抱下来。

“啊......”身体分离的时候，精液滑出的感觉令土方羞耻地呻吟出声。他眯缝着眼睛看到银时满手鲜血，撕扯着被单手足无措地帮他止血。这才意识到因为刚才过度放浪，自己的伤口再度撕裂，心中顿时怒火升腾，一拳给银时打过去：“混蛋！你看看你干的好事！”

咕咚一声，银时掉到了床下。土方没好气地撇了一眼他，挣扎着向卫生间走去。  
“啊！——这家伙，下手真狠......好疼！”  
银时捂着鼻子嘟囔着，顾不上温热的血涌出，跪在地上在散落一地的衣服堆里翻找着手机：“新八吗？你马上开车过来，土方要去医院！”

“诶？不是今天才出院吗？我刚刚从医院结完账出来。”  
“你别管那么多了！马上来我家接土方！”银时胡乱扯着纸巾堵在血流如注的鼻孔出，说话声音就像是蒙着被子发出的。

“少主，您没事吧！”  
“啊——啊！好疼.......我也要去医院！”银时觉得自己鼻梁被打歪了，他大声嚷了起来。  
“是！”新八也被他吓了一跳，立刻朝停车场跑了过去。

几分钟后。  
“土方！你坚持一下！我马上送你去医院！”银时见他从卫生间出来了，肩头浸出的鲜血看得人心惊胆战。  
“少主你慌什么？我又不是快死了。”土方的手微微颤抖为自己点了支烟，尼古丁能让他好受一点。

“嘁！你还知道我是少主啊！我这鼻子要是歪了，你可要负责！”  
土方瞟了一眼银时昂着脖子，一只手按着鼻子上的纸巾。疼得龇牙咧嘴的样子竟有些滑稽，土方忍俊不住笑着说：“真是没个正形的人！”


	9. 第9页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

龍源天照的事过去一周，社团之间的摩擦也暂时告一段落。至少龍源在住院期间，天照社风平浪静，坂田银时暂时松了口气。原计划是在吉田组内不安分的人处理完之前，不准备明着引起社团战争。有人急不可耐地打乱了他的部署，对坂田银时来说，不过是考验他是否能胜任少主职位罢了。

这天早上，美洋夜总会里人头攒动，会议室里站满了人。昨天晚上吉田组的每一个人都收到了少主的信息，说是有非常重要的事情要宣布，提前到达会议室的人们开始议论纷纷，毕竟竹宫有濑被抓的事引起了不小的震动。

“大家都很准时嘛！”  
坂田银时出现的时候，现场立刻就安静下来了。

大家自动让开通道，微微颔首致礼，让他们的少主走到上席的位置。而土方则紧跟着他，站在了银时身后右侧的位置。这是银时第二次到这个会议室来，气氛和上次相比产生了微妙的变化。干部们面色凝重且肩膀僵硬，银时第一次来会议室的时候，他们脸上那种不屑、不甘心、怀疑的表情消失得无影无踪。

现在他们的神情中更多的，是对新主人的敬畏，甚至还有些恐惧。  
银时虽然年轻，思维的敏捷程度和做事的魄力的确值得人佩服啊！土方被现场肃穆的气氛所感染，心里暗暗感叹道。

“早上好！”众人齐声向他行礼的时候，喊声在房间里回荡着震耳欲聋。  
“今天召集大家开会的目的，想必大家也猜到。”银时没有坐下，双手插在口袋里犀利的目光环视着众人。“今天我就说一件事，我父亲，也就是老当家被人谋杀的事。在坐的各位，我给大家5分钟考虑，如果和这件事有牵扯，自己站出来还有一线生机，要是被我查出来——”

银时停顿了一下，从后腰摸出匕首猛地掷在桌子上，匕首直楞楞地插在会议桌中间，他眯缝着猩红色的眼睛，冷冷地说出四个字：格杀勿论。”

银时的话说完后，会议室的空气似乎凝结了。时间过得异常缓慢，有人依然是一副凛然的样子，有些人却冷汗直流，有些人带着犹豫的眼神望向别人，也有人面如死灰目光呆滞。被这紧张的气氛笼罩着，土方的手心也微微冒出冷汗。桌上的匕首泛着冰冷的金属光芒，看得人心惊胆战。特别是听到银时说“格杀勿论”的时候，土方仿佛看见死神举着镰刀站在会议室的角落里。

“ 时间到了。”  
银时看了下手表，遗憾地宣布着。正当他伸手去把匕首的时候，一个20多岁的青年“噗通”双膝跪地，浑身战栗将额头贴在地面。

“少主！对不起！对不起！我欠了很多钱......竹宫答应帮我还钱，逼我把老当家的行程表告诉他......我......原谅我吧！”青年吓得语无伦次，脑袋磕在地板上发出“咚咚”的声响。  
“还有吗？”坂田银时记起他是父亲的司机。  
“真的没有了！就只是把行程表给他！少主！原谅我吧！“

银时右手把玩着匕首，一把将他拽起来，面无表情地将青年的左手摁在桌子上。只见他利落地举起匕首猛地那青年的手掌刺穿——那青年惨叫声在会议室的上空回荡着，竟没有一个人敢出声。银时拔出匕首的时候，血飞溅到身上，他不快地皱了皱眉。  
”新八，叫人带他去医院吧。“

志村新八身体紧贴在办公室的门上，被刚才的事吓得目瞪口呆。听到少主召唤，他脸色发青地搀起倒在地上的人走了出去。

“还有没有？”  
银时被这血的味道弄得有些想吐，他抽了几张纸巾擦去匕首上的血，冰冷的视线滑过每个人的脸，静默的空气中透着恐怖，见没有人作声，他望向组里主要干部狡口幸之助，这个年近四十的男人，对刚才的事没有任何反应，脸上如刀子雕刻过的棱角线条就像是他刚毅的内心一般是非分明。

“狡口，可以把那家伙带上来了！”  
“是！”狡口举起手拍了两下，他的部下接到讯号后走了出去。几分钟后，他的部下拖着一个五十岁上下的男人进来了。

竹宫的后腰被人踢了一脚，他双手被捆着无法掌握平衡，整个人撞到了桌子上。大概是知道事到如今解释或告饶也没有用，充血的双眼瞪着银时，干裂的嘴唇微微颤抖着，已经被关了十多天，他的表情竟还像只囚禁在笼子里的老虎。坂田银时本想打压一下他的精神，看来是失败了。

”说起来你是前辈，当着那么多人的面，为什么要杀我父亲。你捅了他十几刀，我想知道为什么。“

土方注意到银时的脸颊抽动了一下，眼神突然变得很可怕。这是银时第一次问竹宫这个问题，强作镇定的他难掩心中的怒火。他该不会是想.......土方吞咽了一下，有种不好的预感。

”.......“  
“不说是吧？你全家，每人十三刀。”  
银时淡淡地说道，赤色的瞳孔透出了血一般冷酷的光，众人都倒吸了一口凉气。土方站在他身后，忍不住想要提醒他，即便是极道也没有祸及妻儿的道理。但是银时却对大家的质疑不屑地冷哼了一声：”你在吉田组干了六、七年，到今天这个位置，我父亲给你的分红也超过亿数，要杀他一刀就够了，十三刀？你到底是多恨他！喂！”

“土方？”   
银时紧握着匕首，正要朝他走过去，土方拉住了他。  
“啊——！”  
下一秒，土方的匕首插在竹宫的锁骨下方，速度之快以至于银时还没有看清楚，竹宫的惨叫声撕裂了沉闷的空气。

“这种要脏手的事，是我的工作。”  
土方望着银时淡淡地说道：“少主不是还有事要问他吗？刀子落在什么位置不至于马上死，我比少主你清楚。”

“哼，那就谢谢你了！”银时扯着嘴角笑了一下，转而狠狠地瞪着竹宫：“不过这家伙……还真是冷血啊！

”我劝你快点说吧！少主可是说道做到的人，搞不好会把孩子们拖到你面前来处置。”土方冷漠地暼了一眼那五官拧成一团的竹宫。

“吉田组应该由我来继承才对！“  
竹宫有濑终于开口了，充血的眼珠几乎要喷出火来，”我跟着他把吉田组搞到今天的规模，吉田组每个场子都沾有我的血！那个老家伙却要留给你？”他表情越发狰狞，歇斯底里地吼着：“啊哈哈哈，你不仅是讨厌血，那时候不是害怕得要死吗？一个害怕血的少主，真是可笑！我们吉田组不需要这种人！呃——！”

他的话还没有说完，土方的匕首就捅进了他的腹部，一手抓紧他的右肩慢慢向后推，咬着牙一刀刀朝那人身上刺进去。竹宫的身体靠到墙壁上时，像一个被玩坏的布娃娃般软绵绵地歪倒在了地上。银时呆呆地看着土方，竹宫的血喷得他满身满手都是，墙壁上的一大片血污更是触目惊心。  
当土方钴蓝色的双眼回望他的时候，那透着坚定忠诚的眼神令银时心底颤抖。

这男人，我想要他永远在我身边……

“十三刀，一刀都不少。”  
土方平静地说着，将刀丢到桌子上，用纸巾擦拭着手掌的血污。

“你这家伙竟然擅自......”回过神来的银时气得浑身发抖。   
“少主，保护您是我的责任！”土方抬起眼望着他，那其中的意义只有银时明白。

“啧！你们把这儿收拾干净！”   
银时被他的眼神弄得连发火都提不起劲儿。空气中的血污让他心里烦躁不安，银时在卷发上胡乱抓了几把，朝门外大步走去：“土方，去换衣服！”

===============================

在吉田组工作，这是第二个年头。土方十四郎慢慢习惯了血的味道，粘稠且带着腥臭味的液体，更能让他体会到活着的温度。他快速冲洗干净后，换了黑色西装，里面的衬衣也换了黑色。土方站在镜子前望着自己的脸，发现这种严肃的打扮和他倒是非常适合。

“收拾完了吗？我们回家。”  
从休息室出来，土方发现银时正站在门口等他，一脸认真的表情和平时那个吊儿郎当的银时判若两人。

土方不解地问道：”不去竹宫家吗？“  
“狡口会去处理他家里的问题，我有话跟你说。”  
土方默默地跟着他去了车库，在回别墅的路上，趁看向倒车镜的时候悄悄地看着银时，那银发男人一直心不在焉地望着车窗外，他那双没什么精神的眼睛深处，隐约地透出心事满怀。

“我本来打算亲手杀了那个混蛋的。”  
银时靠在窗边看着天空中的云，暗灰色的云彩渐渐在这座城市上空堆积，空气中的水分预示着一场雨水快要来了。


	10. 第10页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“你现在是少主了，这些事应该由我去做。”土方坐到沙发的扶手上，给自己点了支烟，湿气令烟卷略有些潮。

“你少说好听的！你是不想让他说起我以前的事吧！”银时冷哼了一声，“血的味道，真让人不舒服啊......"

“没有必要听一个快要死了的人胡说八道。”

“他没胡说，都是真的。”银时将额头贴在玻璃上，似乎这样能让自己好受一些，“那家伙当时就在现场，看着八岁的我吓得尿裤子。呵呵……真是的，我当时吓得连哭都忘记了。”

”别说了，都过去了。”  
“我亲生父亲也是黑社会上混的人，被杀的时候我就躲在柜子里。养父来找我父亲时被埋伏的人袭击了，他当时被掐着脖子，从柜门缝隙里死死地看着我，我冲过去捡起地上的刀子插进了那人的背心。他妈的，血溅了我一脸。“银时的语速很慢，就像是在讲一个别人的故事，玻璃上映出他略显悲伤的脸颊。

“别说了。”  
“我被那男人扔到了墙边，养父用那把匕首把犯人扎得浑身都是血窟窿。竹宫抱我的离开的时候，我浑身痉挛着失禁了。啊~啊，真是难为情啊！我一直都想不明白，血的温度明明那么暖，气味怎么那么恶心。“

“银时！别说了！”  
“我啊，是个很没用的人呢！杀龍源助手的那天，我一路吐到小宫天，新八那家伙嘴巴倒是很严，没把我这丢人的事迹告诉别人。呵呵，土方，这些事老当家没跟你说过吗？”银时自嘲般地笑了笑，落地窗上雨滴模糊了视线。“所以，我才不想继承组织啊——”

“都叫你别说了！”  
土方一把搂住了银时的肩膀，他能感觉到少主情绪剧烈地激荡，不知道要做什么才能阻止他记忆暴走，情急之下只能抱住他。

土方的臂弯，好温暖。  
他的体温一点点传过来，淡淡的烟草味令人迷醉，银时如同被一种安宁的情绪所包围，渐渐冷静下来。

”你突然这么主动，我可吃不消哦。“银时抓住环在胸前的手腕，半开玩笑地说着。

“谁主——你又在胡说些什么啊”土方连忙松开手，向后退了几步，但是银时却抓住他的手就不松开。

“十四，以后都会留在我身旁吧！”  
“诶？”  
土方怔怔地看着银时，赤瞳此刻正注视着他，目光热烈且真诚，静静地等他的回答。

握住自己手腕的银时的掌心微凉，力道相当大。苍白的手背上甚至可见皮肤下蜿蜒的血管。

第四次，被银时抓住手。

我恐怕没有办法再挣脱了，也许从一开始也没想过要逃开吧......  
土方钴蓝色的眼睛有些难为情地移向窗外，尽管雨水已经遮蔽了视线。

“你这家伙……快点说同意啊！”银时忍不住调高音量，焦急地皱起了眉头。

“笨、笨蛋！谁会说啊！啊啊啊啊啊！真是麻烦！”土方的脸倏地红了，反手拉过银时的胳膊，吻住了他。

那吻真是既笨拙又甜蜜，银时惊得睁大了双眼，立刻张开双臂环住土方的背，舌尖牵引着他，撅住舌根时轻时重的吮吸着。看着土方呼吸慢慢粗重，长长的睫毛翕动着，银时这才放开他：“以后再想走，就来不及了哦。“

“啰嗦！！”土方清了清嗓子，强作镇定地瞪了他一眼，“我也很好奇，你这么好色到底是怎么坚持过来了！”

“不准学我说话！”  
银时挑着眉头吼道，边说着将他拉近了房间，不由分说地将他摁在了床上，伏在他耳边轻声说着：“今天我要从后面进去。”   
“喂......别扯我衣服！唔——”

兴奋起来的银时手忙脚乱地地扯开他的衬衣，一面覆住他的唇瓣贪婪地亲吻着。覆着薄茧的掌心在土方的胸膛上抚摸着，有意无意地擦过他的乳尖。银时密切地关注着土方，连他眉心的蹙动都不肯放过。手指将那肉粒夹在指间温柔地揉搓，直到土方轻叫出声。  
“喜欢吗？”银时的舌尖舔弄了一下硬如石子般的两点柔嫩，故意问道。

“真是的......别弄了，有哪个男人会喜欢！”乳尖被撩拨地又痛又痒，土方揪住那银色卷发，涨红着脸抗议道。  
“嘿嘿，你会喜欢的。”  
银时将他扶起来，跪趴在床上，三两下扯下裤子。

“喂，少主！”土方本想让他慢一点，下一面自己的屁股就裸露出来，他倒吸了口气。那结实极富肉感的臀部露出来，银时不禁赞叹这洁白无瑕皮肤，然而不安分的手去滑向了臀缝。

“好厉害......”银时的手指在会阴处轻轻按了几下，那密蕾便微微收缩。他的手握住下面的囊袋，猥亵般地抓揉着，看着那里一点点胀起来，情不自禁地俯身在他腰窝处亲了几下。

“用这个，你会好受一点。”  
“哈……呃！”后穴处忽然有微凉的滑腻触感，土方忍不住尝试夹紧双腿，银时的手指朝内部探入了，他大口地喘着气：“混蛋……痛！哈……”

坂田银时并不像弄痛他，今天花了更多时间为土方做扩张，沾满润滑啫喱的手指摩擦粘膜组织发出淫靡的水声。本能驱使下土方渴望得到更多碰触，他轻轻地摆动腰，唇边溢出支离破碎的催促声：“快……快进来啊！”

“今天可不会那么容易结束，你可要做好觉悟！”银时在土方的侧脸吻了一下，将自己的性器顶在穴口摩擦了几下，那艳红的蕾心焦急地轻颤着。

“要来了哦。”银时下巴肌肉紧绷着，腰向下一沉，将自己早已肿胀难耐的性器尽根没入那一片湿热中，被紧紧包裹住产生的极致快感令他产生一阵晕眩，慢慢地抽插起来。

“啊！轻一点！哈……”  
“你这里面……好棒！”银时舔了下嘴唇，渐渐加重冲撞的力度。

后穴的饱胀感充斥土方全身，那根东西地重重地撞击着肠道里敏感的前列腺 ，把他弄得膝盖直发软，强烈的愉悦感拍打着他的理智。他暼了一眼自己颤动的下体，那里溢出的液体弄湿了床单。  
“少主！我、我好像要……射了！”土方眼眶里溢出泪口齿不清地说着，仿佛这具身体已经不属于他。

“居然……不等我！”  
银时紧蹙的内心间淌着汗，一面探到土方身前握住那还在射精的阴茎，一面更加用力地向深处挺近。他的心脏狂跳着，恨不得将土方整个人吃进自己身体里。

“放手！不行！别碰……”土方慌乱地嚷起来。随着银时扣住铃口上下摩擦着肉茎，射精的感觉再次袭来，他大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛着，天旋地转的感觉令他连趴着的姿势都快没办法维持了。

“十四，你这个好色的家伙！夹着我不放呢！”那粉嫩的东西在银时的手掌里吐出蜜汁，后穴则更加用力地收缩着，银时觉得自己再也忍不下去，扣下那窄腰直接射了进入。

“喂……可以放开我了吧……”   
土方被银时压得有些喘不过气，那银色卷发在后颈窝里着实很痒，更何况银时还没有离开他的身体，这样的姿势实在太危险了。

“还不够……”  
“唔……什……”  
坂田银时在那红透的耳尖舔了一下，立刻引起了土方的轻颤。他的全身浮起薄汗，银时手掌所到之处土方那可爱的反应，真是让人欲罢不能。

“混蛋……别再——唔！”  
忽然，银时手指摸到土方胸前的微凸，恶意挑逗般地拨弄揉搓起来。土方的身体还很敏感，几番挑逗他终于软糯地呻吟出声。

“可恶！”  
银时被他沙哑性感的声音撩拨地按呐不住情欲翻滚，舍不得退出的性器开始蠢蠢欲动。他扶起土方的腰再次抽送起来。  
“哈……啊！”  
随着银时的动作，刚才射在他体内的精液慢慢被推挤溢出，肉体拍打的声音也开始淫靡得不堪入耳。土方羞愤地阖上眼睛，官能刺激将他彻底变成了一只野兽，除了享受银时的给予，没有办法思考其他。  
……  
银时蛮横地带着他再度走向高潮时，土方双眼失神地握住自己的性器揉弄着，他什么也没射出来，精神状态却已经达到了极度癫狂。

“你这家伙太色情了……以后一步都不要离开我的视线！” 银时狂乱的心跳还没有平复，侧躺在土方的身旁轻轻抚摸着那张湿漉漉的脸的脸，带着几分命令的口吻说道。

“堂堂少主，对保镖说这种话……合适吗？”土方蓝色的眸子慵懒迷醉，半眯着望着银时。

银时将手枕在脑袋底下，轻笑了一声说道：“我说错了吗？你看看你刚才——”  
正想调侃刚才土方的媚态，那男人火热的唇瓣缱绻温柔地吻住了他，“土方……？”

“你说错了哦。”  
“什么意思？”  
“是你，一步都不要离开我的视线。”土方的唇角勾起一丝浅笑。  
“诶～～，这难道就是传说中的独占欲吗？”银时捋了一把被汗濡湿的卷发，得意地说着。

“混蛋！什么独占欲啊？！我是你的护卫啊！当然是你不能离开我的视线！”土方脸微微一红，立刻反驳道。

“居然骂我混蛋……！你还知道自己是我的护卫啊，我可是吉田组的少主！”银时挑着眉毛望着他，“啧！少主、少主叫得我都萎了，以后叫银时吧！”

“银、银时。”  
虽然有些别扭，土方还是照做了，无奈地望着银时：这家伙什么时候才能有个正形啊  
。  
“再来一次怎么样？”  
“不行！！别碰我啊！唔……”

哗哗——  
这时，外面的雨渐渐大了，将两人的爱语淹没……


End file.
